Common Knowledge
by just-another-generic-emo-kid
Summary: Everyone knows about SasuNaru. Mostly, anyway. But how do they know? Sasuke and Naruto are always careful...right? Yeah, sure. Should I make another chapter?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a little oneshot that the bunnies for just wouldn't leave me the hell alone. So I had to write it. And…here it is?

(Sakura)

Sometimes it's like Naruto and Sasuke have their own language and I don't, or can't, understand it. Like, when we're on missions and they just understand each other. And they're completely in sync every step of the way. Even with Naruto acting like an idiot and Sasuke-kun acting so cold and ridiculing Naruto. And when we're fighting, they're back to back and it's like they just know what's going on with the other.

And even when we're not on missions, they still have that strange connection. They always seem like they know something that the rest of us don't. I wish they'd let me in on the joke or secret or whatever it is.

Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is always so complicated and hard for me to identify. It's like…they're rivals and teammates but they're also really close friends (even though Sasuke is reluctant to admit it). But it always seems like there's something deeper between them. And it seems like they know what it is; I can see the knowing in their eyes when they lock gazes. But they act like nothing is different or special about they're relationship at all. They still bicker and spar and mock each other. But there's always that spark of something more.

And then there's times when I come to the bridge late. And Naruto is flushed and his hair is a little messier than usual and Sasuke is actually smirking instead of his usual stoic expression. And even thought they greet me, there's something that tells me they knew I was coming. And what they had been doing seconds before they sensed me was critical for me to find out their relationship. But no matter how well I suppress of disguise my chakra, I can never catch them doing…whatever it is they do when I'm not around. But sometimes, I think I get closer to catching them, because Naruto's blush is redder than usual and his clothes are a little crumpled. And even Sasuke's cheeks hold a pinkish tinge. And the tension between the two of them…it's thick enough to cut with a knife. And it gets eve worse when their eyes meet. It's like they don't even notice me sometimes. But then they do and they restrain themselves from doing…something.

Naruto and Sasuke have always had this weird understanding of each other, even back in our Academy days. And no matter how hard I try, I can catch up to them and I can't understand their thing. But one day…I will.

-

(Kakashi)

Those two think they're clever. They think they're sneaky and cautious, that they've never been caught. I can tell by Sasuke's smug expression after every little tryst with Naruto behind a tree during a mission or in an alleyway or at the bridge before Sakura arrives.

Do they really think they can outsmart me? I taught them most of what they know.

Sure, they have most people fooled. But then again, I'm not most people. And, I'm a pervert. Also, I'm gay. Do they think I can't basically sense when two guys are getting it on anywhere in a ten mile radius? They're idiots. Well, Naruto, we all already knew he wasn't too bright. But Sasuke, the prodigy, should be more intelligent than this. But, he's too smug.

Granted, they don't know I'm gay but…anyway, this monologue isn't about me.

Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is comparable to…well actually I can't think of anything it's comparable to. Wait, yeah I can. They're like two waves crashing in the middle of a storm at sea. Even with all the other waves surrounding them, they keep crashing into each other until one eventually overtakes the other.

Damn, I should write poetry.

Okay, yeah, I totally stole that from the fourth book of the Icha Icha series. Sue me. Actually, please don't.

But the point is, the two of them don't fool me for a second. I suspected even before I actually caught them in the act. The disappearing to 'gather firewood' and then Naruto stumbling back with a few twigs in hand, his lips red and swollen and his appearance just disheveled. Then Sasuke would walk, more graceful than Naruto, albeit, back to camp a few minutes later from the same direction, his lips also kiss-swollen and his duck-butt hair slightly out of place. Yeah, they weren't exactly conspicuous. I don't know how someone as intelligent as Sakura can't put the pieces together.

Maybe she should read the Icha Icha- Yaoi Addition series. Then she would learn to expect things like this.

-

(Iruka)

Of course I know. How could I not? I taught them for years and I've known them for even longer. Not to mention, Naruto is like a child to me. How could I not notice the Uchiha kid becoming more and more important to him? And vice versa.

It's not like I've ever caught them at it or anything, like Kakashi. But, it was little things. Their behavior was just so…obvious. It's ridiculous, really. They always stand just a little too close for friends or rivals or teammates. The way Sasuke's eyes always linger a little too long on Naruto's ass. How Naruto looks at Sasuke like he's the only person that will ever matter. The two always stare at each other. And sometimes when they're walking too close, they're hands will brush and they don't instantly pull away like most heterosexual men undoubtedly would.

Sasuke is just so damn possessive, it's almost cute. The way that, whenever another person comes, what Sasuke deems as 'too close', to Naruto, Sasuke's posture stiffens and his eyes narrow a little and his 

mouth turns down at the corners a bit. Naruto is kind of spacey, really. Sometimes, it's like he forgets that they're in public and he allows his arms to wrap around Sasuke's shoulders for a second or two to look at something over the Uchiha's shoulder. And Naruto follows Sasuke around like a puppy, it's mostly adorable.

They're always pulling each other everywhere. By the sleeve or wrist or even the ear sometimes, they're almost always touching in some way. Like they can't restrain themselves, like they can't _not_ touch. To them, it seems like it's impossible to not have physical contact. Almost like they've both forgotten what personal space means when it comes to the other.

And they're basically attached at the hip. Whenever you see Sasuke, Naruto isn't too far behind. And Whenever Naruto and I go out for ramen, Sasuke tags along. He doesn't really participate in the conversation unless Naruto asks him a direct question. All I get is 'hn' when I ask him something, so I don't bother anymore.

Also, Kakashi, my lover, told me about the time he saw them making out in an alley.

-

(Tsunade)

So, you actually didn't know about those two? I thought everyone knew by now. They aren't exactly quiet.

But I'll tell you how I knew, even if you are ignorant. Hey, I'm a drunken old woman and even I knew. I may be Hokage, but I'm not perfect.

So, I actually knew when they sulked because they had separate missions for the first time…ever. And then when Sasuke was sent on another mission and Naruto wasn't, Naruto came and whined about being bored and without a sparring partner. Like two giant, powerful babies, the two of them.

Also, they're always goo-goo eyes at each other. Always mooning and flirting with one another. I'm surprise they keep their clothes on half the time they're in the same room with each other. Really, that Uchiha needs to learn how to keep it in his pants.

Their bond though…that's something completely different. Hell, I don't eve understand it fully. It goes far beyond sexual and companionship though. It's like they protect each other and stand by each other no matter what. But I know that it means it will only be worse if one breaks the other's heart. Because giving someone the key to your heart is basically like giving them permission to just tear it in two and stomp on it.

Now, I really hope it doesn't come down to that, but it's always a possibility. But I don't believe it will happen or that anyone should even really worry about it. The two seem pretty attached to each other. They are dependent upon on another to the point where it's sappy and ridiculous. But, I'm Hokage, so I _have_ to consider all the possibilities, right? Exactly, so I know that if that sharingan-using, duck-butt-

haired moron ever really breaks Naruto's heart, I will have to beat him to a bloody pulp and the make him apologize, which might actually kill him and his pride.

And here I am, I sound like a teenage girl or a bad love song talking about broken hearts. But seriously, I will kill that damn Uchiha is he so much as makes the blonde brat cry.

Damn, I need some more sake.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well it seemed like some people wanted this continued. So, I'll try another chapter. Thanks for all the support guys.

And also, would anyone like to beta for me? Let me know in a PM or review or whatever. Kthx.

(Kiba)

Why, why god? Why are they so damn loud? That idiot and his bastard, I swear, I haven't had a good night's sleep since that Uchiha came back from Sound. The Hokage should do something, like ban their sex during the middle of the night. Or at least soundproof their apartment. I seriously feel bad for their neighbors. I mean, I live down the street and _I_ can hear them, I can't imagine living _next_ to them.

That's how I found out. Well, actually, that's how most of Konoha found out (because they're so damn _loud_). I still can't believe Naruto's such a screamer. Well, yeah, actually I can. The moron is _never_ quiet. Not even during missions is Naruto silent. He's always spewing some nonsense about something. The only time I've ever seen Naruto quiet is when he and the Uchiha had their first fight.

But, of course, even the Blessed Silence that came with the fight didn't last long. During that awful week (that all of the villagers and shinobi have made a pact to never, _ever_ mention out loud) when they weren't talking (well, they weren't talking civilly) was pure hell. And even though they weren't talking, that didn't stop Naruto from screaming curses at the Uchiha every time they saw one another. And the Uchiha just mocked Naruto, albeit without the usual amusement in his eyes. And even when the Uchiha wasn't around, Naruto didn't shut up (besides the first day of the fight, which was when the Blessed Silence occurred), he was always complaining about what a douche the Uchiha is. Like we all didn't already know _that_.

And when they finally made up, it was even worse. All of the make-up sex they had kept me up for _days_. I'm not even kidding. Fucking paper thin walls, why do you hate me so?

Fuck it all, they're going at it _again_. I might just move because this really, really sucks. It's getting ridiculous. I have bags under my eyes, and that just doesn't help when I'm working my game with the ladies. Damn it Naruto, stop screaming!

-

(Hinata)

Naruto-kun is so sweet. He's really adorable, even if I can't have him. I can still appreciate how cute he is. I guess I'm okay that Sasuke beat me to Naruto. I really did like him. But it's okay, Naruto seems very happy with Sasuke. And they work well together; they seem to complement one another perfectly. Better than Naruto and I ever could have.

Even though Sasuke is kind of rude and quiet and stubborn (and he scowls a lot) he's kind of sweet when he's with Naruto. His cold eyes soften and he's always speaks to Naruto-kun fondly, even when he's 

ridiculing him. It's kind of like their way of flirting. Naruto never seems to mind, so I think it's okay. And Sasuke isn't always uncaring; sometimes after Naruto has had a tough mission, Sasuke will wrap his arm around Naruto and whisper to him. They make a very cute couple.

Though the two do get rowdy sometimes, when they're arguing about something you can actually feel the tension. And when it finally reaches some breaking point that the two can always recognize something in Sasuke's eyes changes and he takes Naruto by the hand and drags him home. Naruto-kun blushed as terribly as I did back in my Genin days. I prefer not to think about what they do when they get back home, though. I think it should be a respected secret between the two of them. But Kiba always tells me that with how loud they are, it isn't really much of a secret.

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke ever actually told me that they were together. Honestly, I don't think they've ever told anyone. It's quite obvious though, it's not like they hide it or anything. Naruto-kun is never ashamed about anything; he never regrets what he does. And Sasuke just doesn't seem to care about anyone's opinion. Except Naruto's, Sasuke, even though he tries to hide the fact, really does care about what Naruto thinks about him. That's why Sasuke is sweet sometimes, he's always doing small things for Naruto, like holding his hand or kissing his cheek when most people either aren't looking or just don't care.

Sasuke is really possessive sometimes. It's endearing when he glares at anything that even looks in Naruto's direction. Not that anyone looks much anymore, most people know well enough to not even bother unless they want to incur the Uchiha's wrath. But sometimes, when foreign ninja come to Konoha for a meeting or messenger mission or such, they let their eyes stray a little too long in Naruto's direction. Sasuke has a hard time restraining himself sometimes, especially when their eyes go south. Then the raven doesn't even bother with restraint. But everyone is protective of Naruto-kun; he just has that effect on people after a while, and sometimes after just a brief meeting. He's everyone's friend. Sasuke is just more so affected, because well, I can't actually describe it or put a name to it. I guess if I had to, I would say that Sasuke loves Naruto (the feeling is obviously reciprocated). But neither will probably ever admit it. But it's just obvious.

-

(Shino)

I really don't want to talk about this; it's nothing that concerns me at all. And if I talk about it and either of them finds out, you'll probably find me scattered across the forest floor. Do I really have to? Seriously, there's no way out of this at all?

Fine, I just know that they're together. And Kiba says they're loud at night. I don't see how this is anyone's business but their own. Can I stop talking about it now?

You want to know how I knew? Do I really have to say it? I hate you. I saw them making out in an alley way. Okay? Can I leave now? Yes? Thank you.

A/N: Yeah, the Shino in my head didn't see a point in talking about this. But I made him. I threatened him with Raid, the bug spray. Lol. Okay, if anyone has a request for a character, let me know, okay? I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
